A History of Native America
by Well Groomed Goldfish
Summary: My idea on what was going on in the New World...and the history of the Native American.
1. Chapter 1

**So basically, this fic is what I think happened with the New world. Cuz we all know native americans DID NOT look anything like colonial!america, and that england wasn't the first one to come to the new world. also, we also kno that, well the english weren't really well-recieved by the natives...so yea. this is all in my head, so feel completely free to disagree, and if you do, plz tell me what you think. This fic is meant to b taken srsly...meaning it will not b having the usual hetalia shenanigans going on. **

**Gaho belongs to me. nobody else.**

**Prolouge**

* * *

The woman crouched behind the bushes, her dark eyes narrowing as she honed in on her prey. Close, closer…there! She let the arrow fly and felt a strange satisfaction as she saw it pierce the rabbit and heard the animal giving a strangled cry as it dropped to the ground, dead. There would be food tonight, she thought, relieved. She stepped into the clearing, claimed her prize, and returned to her solitary fire to clean and cook her meal.

It wasn't unusual for Gaho to spend days, even weeks alone. She lived the life of the nomad, traveling from tribe to tribe, visiting her people. Though she had no home, her people knew her and recognized her the second they saw her figure approaching. There would be a cry, and the whole tribe would be alerted. They would tumble forward in their eagerness to greet her, and a giant feast would be held in her honor. She was the land, their livelihood, their home. They saw her as such, realized her importance, and recognized her as a God. She loved her people, and they her.

However, her lands were vast and her people scattered. She never saw the same person twice. By the time she had reached a village she had once traveled on her previous circuit, the people that had been there last would be long dead. It was strange really, the concept of death…she didn't understand it, and was somewhat jealous of her people for their ability to do what she could not. She had lived for a long time and seen many moons come and go. Her memory extended back to the days where man hunted the woolly mammoth and the Earth was covered in ice and snow. Though much had changed since those years, the basic lifestyle had not. Her people were hunters and gathers, much like their ancestors before. Some were nomads, like herself, others constructed sturdy homes of clay and sticks and from those, little hamlets sprung up.

Change was unusual. Her people were content with what they had, and though warring between tribes was common, the victor was usually chosen based on the strength of the warriors, not the innovation of technology. Whenever something did change, it would take decades, even centuries for the change to spread across the land, usually by way of mouth. Life existed as it had for centuries, her people lived like their predecessors from Asia had, content with what they had and unmotivated to seek a different life from the one they were so comfortable with.

Thus was the life of the land that would someday go by the name of America.

* * *

**ok...it's short, but so far it's just the prolouge...and no, this isn't some fic where native!america is a girl, and then some strange shit happens and america somehow becomes a boy. Gaho and Alfred are two different people...in a way. (hint. look up the meaning of the name Gaho) **

**anyways, plz give me feedback. since this idea is completely my own, i'd liek to kno what other ppl think about it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update. I think this fic will b pretty short(unlike that other monser i wrote)...-3- so, yea**

**and for the first person who reviewed this story (i'm sorry, i can't remember the user name and they're anon) thanks a million for your comment. I know that Hetalia's just a gag strip, but then I really do like a somewhat serious side of the comic that the fanbase created. Your comment was really well-thought out and detailed. (sorry, but that was such a nice comment I had to mention it...:D)**

**Ch. 1**

* * *

Her life was a lonely one. She had sisters similar to herself, but they existed many years of travel away and were quite difficult to locate. Her people lived too short, and thusly she usually did not let herself get too close to any of them, in fear of the inevitable fate that all men faced. She wanted a child, but knew that for ones such as herself such a selfish desire was impossible. So she spent her nights alone, keeping to herself even when surrounded by her beloved people.

She remembered the day clearly. It was sunny and she was in the forests, picking berries for a meal. She had just filled her basket and was about to leave when she heard the cry. It was human, an infant's, and she was slightly confused. There were no tribes around here, so what was an infant doing out here by itself? The crying grew louder and louder in volume, and she followed it, intrigued. Perhaps there was a lone mother, exiled from her tribe living out here alone? She came to a clearing, and there she saw the source of the noise.

A babe lay there, completely nude and wailing quiet loudly. However, what fascinated her the most was the infant's color. Its skin was light, much lighter than any she had ever seen, and its hair _golden_. She approached it, unsure if what she was seeing was real. It was so strange…all the people she had seen in her long life had been dark-skinned with dark hair and eyes. But this one… as she came closer, it opened her eyes, fixing her with the most brilliant stare she had ever seen. She gasped. The infant's eyes were _blue_. They were such a brilliant color, clear and faultless. What was this child? A golden-haired, fair skinned, blue-eyed babe? It made no sense. Shaking slightly, she leaned over and picked the child up. Instantly, a jolt ran through her body and she understood. "You're just like me…" she whispered holding the infant. But how was this possible? Truth be told, she didn't understand her own existence too well, but knew, at the simplest level, that she was the land. So was this child the land of another part of the world, perhaps from beyond the vast bodies of water that hindered her every ability to move past her borders?

The babe looked up at her and gurgled. She smiled down at it, tenderly and loving. "Are you hungry?" she cooed, touching the infant's nose with her own. It seemed to understand her, for it smiled up at her. "Here" she said, proffering her bare breast to the child. It latched onto her nipple and began suckling forcefully, greedily drinking in what it would take. As it fed, she checked its gender. It was a male. "A boy…" she said out loud, watching him, "Well, how about we name you Akecheta?"

The boy finished feeding, looked up at her and smiled again.

"Akecheta it is then."

* * *

With the child as company, Gaho's life completely changed. The loneliness that had plagued her for so long was gone, the emptiness she constantly felt filled by her young companion. He was a beautiful child, and the woman would be content, watching him sleep for hours on end. When he was awake, he was unstoppable; an endless ball of energy accompanied by inhumane strength. But then again, Gaho would remind herself, he was not human. She nursed him daily, her breasts becoming swollen and aching as he took his milk. But she didn't care. She had a purpose now, a meaning in life.

Thought Gaho was completely in love with the child, she could tell her people were not so fond of him. They never expressed a distinct disliking of the boy, but as her people, she could feel their discontent when she came into a camp with the boy.

"Why do you not like him?" she asked one of the women at one of the tribes she stayed at.

The woman glanced over, her old weathered face pulled into a thoughtful expression. "I can't say." She admitted, "That child…he represents more than a new companionship for you. He represents change that is to come…and this change…I don't think it will do good to your people."

"How do you know this?"

The old woman shrugged, "The Great Spirit told me in a dream."

* * *

Akecheta grew fast, and before Gaho realized it, he was crawling all over the place, his young face shining in glee as he discovered new things. Those berries tasted yummy. Those gave him a stomach ache. That grass wasn't edible, even if the dogs were eating it. Though most mothers may have shown some concern with letting a child roam so freely, Gaho knew that the child would not die easily of normal afflictions. Anyways, she realized with a pang of regret, the nestlings always must leave the nest at some point. She knew that someday, her Akecheta would grow up and leave her behind. It was the natural order of things. Only a fool would try to cling onto a child already to face the world.

There was a cry and Gaho looked up from the basket she had been weaving, "Akecheta?" she called out.

Nothing. Frowning, the woman stood up and crossed over to the clearing where she had left the toddler to play. There, in the center of the clearing, was Aketcha and next to him, a large elk. The boy had apparently disturbed the animal while it was feeding, and was making no attempt to back off, even after the elk had snorted and pawed the ground many times in an aggravated fashion.

"Akechta!" she hissed, trying not to further agitate the elk, "Come here!"

The child looked over at her and giggled, before crawling over to the elk and grabbing the creature by its horns.

"Aketcha!" Gaho cried, rushing forward. She knew the child was strong, but to take down a full-grown male elk?

The creature let out a soft grunt of surprise, but didn't try to throw the boy off. Instead, it seemed to calm down, the pawing had stopped and the noises abating. Gaho looked on in surprise. She approached the pair, her heart catching in her chest as they seemed to communicate in some language unbeknownst to her. Nobody but herself was able to communicate to the animals of her land in such a way…what did this child's ability mean?

Aketcha must have heard her, for he turned from the elk, his eyes, so brilliant and clear, meeting her own. A smile stretched across his face, and he reached for her, letting the elk's horns go. The creature paused a moment before bounding away into the forest, leaving the woman and the child alone in the clearing.

"Aketcha…" Gaho said, leaning over and picking up the still-tiny child.

The boy giggled in response, and leaned his head against her breast, making a soft, content noise before falling into a light slumber. The woman stood there, holding the child to her chest, clinging to his tiny frame as if it would somehow provide relief to all the emotions swirling within her. _"That child…he represents more than a new companionship for you. He represents change that is to come…and this change…I don't think it will do good to your people."_

The words of the old woman came echoing back to her, and the unease that had first been planted when seeing Aketcha communicating with the deer grew a little. She looked down at the infant's sleeping face, "What are you?" she murmured softly, absentmindedly stroking his soft hair, "How can you communicate with the creatures of my land…are you just part of this land too? What change will you bring?" Suddenly, a thought sprung into Gaho's mind, dark and forbidding. It couldn't be…but, no, it could be. Nothing was forever, and she had lived so long…perhaps…perhaps…"Are you a replacement for me?"

The infant said nothing, but gurgled happily in its sleep.

* * *

**Ok, not much to say! plz read and review :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Characters that are not mine are not mine. -3-**

**Enjoy~**

**Ch. 2**

* * *

It had been almost a full moon since Gaho had found Akecheta, and since then, the two had traveled many steps from the clearing where the babe had first lay. As they trekked across the land, the weather began changing, growing colder and colder. A tribe that they had stopped at one particularly bitter night had provided them with many heavy fur blankets, clothing, and boots, as well as a sled to carry their belongings. Akecheta loved the sled, and often he would sit there, singing nameless tunes as Gaho pulled him along.

They soon had their first snowfall, something that Akecheta had never seen before. The infant had reached out, a look of wonder on his face, and caught one of the falling snowflakes in him chubby fist. Keeping his hand clasped tightly shut, he brought it closer to his face and let out a cry of dismay when he saw that only a slight dampness remained in his hands. He tried again and again to catch the snow, growing increasingly frustrated as the dancing flakes continued to elude him. Gaho watched him in amusement. After a while of the infant's struggling, the woman stood and picked him up, ignoring his cries of protest as he continued to try to catch the swirling snow. She knew she had to stop him before he got too into the activity. Something that Gaho had learned quiet early on about Aketcha was that the boy had an unbelievable sense of determination. Once he had decided to do something, no power on Earth could deter him.

"Come" she said, soothingly rubbing his back to calm him, "We should get moving."

Akecheta hiccupped, then looked up at Gaho with giant, blue puppy-eyes. The woman laughed and poked him lightly in the nose, "Sorry, Aketcha, but I'm way too old to fall for some trick like that." She loaded him up into the sled, "Now, let's go."

Pouting, the infant allowed himself to be tied down with a strip of rawhide, and then covered in some of the heavier blankets the natives had given them. They had gotten a set of husky dogs from a tribe they had passed the night before, and now Gaho stood in the sleigh, short whip in hand, instead of pulling it. Though the dogs were really meant to pull only one person, Gaho was slender and very light, and Akecheta was still tiny. The dogs had proven an invaluable gift, as they did not only make transportation faster, but provided body heat in the cold of the night. The two sped along in silence for some time, and Gaho had the sneaking suspicion that Akecheta had fallen asleep, until the boy let out a terrible scream, startling the woman. It wasn't unusual for Akecheta to throw tantrums; though he was very sweet he was also rather fussy. However, something about the infant's scream concerned Gaho, and she instantly stopped the sleigh and turned around to see the boy struggling against the rawhide strip that held him down. "Akecheta, what's wrong?" the woman asked, concerned. She quickly untied him and picked him up before he went sprawling into the snow.

Akecheta righted himself in her arms, and pointed to the large, evergreen forest that the two had been traveling next to.

"You want to go in there?"

Akecheta said nothing, but looked up at her and continued to point. Gaho sighed and trudged over to the dogs. "Stay here" she murmured, her dark black eyes boring into the leader's ice-blue ones. He soon looked away, a sign of submission, and flopped down, causing the rest of the dogs to follow the suit. The woman stood, and guided by Akecheta's pointing finger, entered the forest.

* * *

They had traveled for a while, Akecheta pointing the way, a solemn expression on his usually carefree face, and Gaho notching the trees they passed with a small dagger so they would be able to find their way out. Soon, they came across a beautiful stream. It had not yet frozen over completely, though there were rather large chunks of ice floating down the current. Large beaver damns lined the stream, and Gaho paused for a second to watch the animals at work. Something from the corner of her eye caught her attention, and she turned, surprised to find a group of beavers huddled together, not moving, not working. Gaho frowned. That was unusual. Beavers were hard-working creatures, always rushing about, always on the move. To see them just sitting around in a cluster…Gaho approached the group.

Akecheta, who had been previously staring aimlessly at the beavers, gave a sudden cry and, wiggling out of Gaho's arms, fell to the ground and started crawling over to the beavers. He got snow all over his leather mittens, and all over his clothing, but he kept moving forward. As Gaho watched, the infant approached the cluster of beavers, grabbed onto the tail of one of the animals, and pulled.

The creature's reaction was instantaneous. It jerked its tail up, out of the boy's reach, and turned on him, flashing his large yellow teeth as a warning sign. Gaho was shocked. The elk in the clearing the other day had been fine with Akecheta, so why was the beaver so rejected by him? She rushed forward, scooping the boy out of harm's way. The beaver that had threatened Aketcha looked up at Gaho, but did nothing. Hesitantly, Gaho reached for the creature. The animals of her land had never rejected her…would this one do so now? She gently touched the beaver's head. Still, it did nothing. She ran her hand down its back. It leaned into the touch, a content rumbling sound emitting from the back of its throat. So the hostile beaver was fine with her…just not with Akecheta. Gaho looked over at the boy, who was glaring openly at the beaver with wide, watery eyes.

The woman turned her attention back to the cluster of beavers, still puzzled about their strange behavior…what were they all gathering around? She approached the group, and they scrambled out of her way, making way for her to see the center of the pile. However, before Gaho could actually get a glimpse of what lay there, Akecheta once again wriggled out of her arms, crawled forward, and pounced on whatever it was. There was a loud wailing, and Gaho quickly crossed over to Akecheta and picked him off the thing in the center. It was another child. He looked almost exactly like Akecheta, the same face shape, the same nose, but his hair was wavier and lighter, and instead of that one piece of hair Akecheta had that would never go down, he had a single curl springing up. When the other infant opened his eyes, they were also a strange color, a light, almost white, violet. The beavers huddled around the child had been providing it with heat, and now, suddenly exposed to the cold and a very enthusiastic Aketcha pouncing on him, the babe let out a wail that quickly tapered off into a whimper. Gaho removed the fur-lined blanket she had wrapped around her shoulder and quickly wrapped the strange infant in it, effectively protecting it from the cold.

"There, there" she cooed, rocking it in her arms. She looked down at Aketcha, who seemed to be rather pleased with himself, grinning in a self-satisfied way as he looked up at Gaho. "Is he your brother?" the woman asked Akecheta.

Either Akecheta didn't understand the question, or he chose to ignore it, for he responded by holding his hands up, asking to be picked up. Balancing the other child on her hip, Gaho leaned over and picked the boy up, turning from the beavers that had once again set to work as soon as the woman had wrapped up the other infant. She gave the creatures one last look behind her, and headed out of the forest, following the tree markings she had left on her way in.

* * *

She chose to name the other boy Eyanosa, and he soon lived up to the name. Unlike Akecheta, he was quiet and shy. When she nursed him, he gently suckled, instead of just biting down and sucking for all he was worth. He wasn't fussy, wasn't attention-demanding. However, despite the blatant differences between them, the two boys were inseparable. Whenever they stopped for the night, they would all huddle in a group, and each morning, Gaho would awaken to the sight of the two little boys, clutching onto each other for all they were worth. The tribe that had given them the hides and furs had provided some extras, and since Eyanosa was about the same size as Akecheta, he was able to share his brother's clothes. The three of them continued to travel, wandering aimlessly around, and seeking warmer climates.

Like Akecheta, Gaho's people did not seem to trust Eyanosa either. (Though they did seem to trust him more than Akecheta) While Gaho was unable to fathom what evil her people saw in the eyes of her two little angels, every time the three went into camp, Eyanosa and Akecheta were shunned. Akecheta took the treatment rather well, bouncing around and playing with whatever trinkets he could get his hands on. For Eyanosa, it was harder to ignore the animosity the people felt towards him. Akecheta did his best to make Eyanosa forget the hostile glares of the people, by dragging him along on whatever expedition he chose to undertake; playing with him, fighting with him, but always together.

* * *

**note:**

**_Gaho_: mother**

**_Akecheta_: liberty, freedom**

**_Eyanosa_: Peace**

**XD just making sure, everyone DOES kno who the two kids are...i mean, if u don't it'd my fault for being such a fail writer...**

**and the reason Akecheta (amercia) was chill with the elk, but not the beaver is, well they were in canada when they met the beaver...and in my head, the nations are fine with animals that live on their land. outside, the animals treat them liek norm. ppl :3**

**Next chapter (or the one after...sometimes soon) is Mexico! and, no, she doesn't just find him liek she found america and canada...-3- mexico's birth is kinda screwed up. imma gonna have to up the rating for it...:P**

**ok, thanks for reading...plz review~ :3**


End file.
